Her last words
by xoanneox
Summary: Her world slowly turned black and white. There was only one option. He helped her killing herself. He killed her. He loved her. She loved him. He broke down while reading her letter to him. [ Suicide song #2 ] [ mentions of ItaSaku ] [ many mentions of suicide ] [ extremely sad, prepare a pack of tissues ]
**This is the second song of the "Suicide song" series. This time I listened to the rules and deleted the lyrics of the song! But I advice you to listen to Her last words by courtney parker, since that song would probably explain something more and give the right vibe.**

 **Warning: Suicide and extremely sad scenes. Really, I broke down more times while writing this than I do in half a year.**

* * *

 **Her last words**

 **Please listen to "Her last words" by Courtney Parker**

Sakura walked into the class, smiled softly at Ino when she saw her and sad down next to her. She took her books out of her bag and listened to what her best friend was telling. "-So then he kissed her, and her best friend saw it and then got mad-" and said something and the right time, but after five minutes she didn't listen anymore. After five minutes, she was staring at the chalkboard in front of the class with a sad look in her eyes.

/ suicide song /

"Mom, I'm home," she said. She closed the door behind her to see that the whole house was dark. She sighed. She should have known that her mom was still working.

Sakura walked into the living room, turning on every light she saw, and sat down on the cough. She looked at the clock and noticed that her mother probably wouldn't be home for another three hours. The plugged in her earbuds and put them in her ears, hitting the play button on her phone.

She curled up on the cough, laid her head on her knees and started crying slowly…

/ suicide song /

Naruto looked expectantly at her, with his big bright blue eyes. Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto," she said, "I'm just feeling down a little." He nodded but continued talking. Sakura listened for the first five minutes again, said something when he expected her to do, but zoned out after those five minutes again.

The sound of the bell woke her up from her thinking and she noticed that Naruto wasn't talking to her anymore, but to Hinata. She sighed again, looked down, bit her lip and tried to keep her tears down.

She shouldn't have zoned out like that. She's going to be alright. She nodded to herself and turned back to Naruto and Hinata, ready to join the conversation.

I'm alright.

/ suicide song /

"Do you want to go shopping with us, forehead girl?" Sakura looked up. _Forehead girl._ She mentally slapped herself. Ino means it friendly, not in a bad way. Sakura looked up and tried to look as sorry as possible. "I'm sorry Ino-pig but I can't. I got to meet someone after school."

She entered her house with a sigh, expecting it to be totally dark, but she was surprised. A light branded softly in the living room. She looked up and saw a male with long dark hair sitting next to it. "Itachi," she muttered. "Sakura," he said as greeting, "come here."

She walked towards him, sat next to him and cried. He held her in his arms, till her cries grew softer and she fell asleep…

/ suicide song /

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up to the lavender haired girl in front of her. "Yes Hinata?" What did she want from her? She mentally slapped herself again. Hinata was probably just being nice. "Why are you wearing long sleeves?" Hinata had stopped stuttering a year ago but her voice was still soft.

Sakura was happy for that. If the others heard that question they would also ask it and that would cause problems. She didn't want anyone to see. "My skin gets red from the sun very fast," she lied. Hinata nodded, looked unconvinced but turned around.

/ suicide song /

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura looked up to see her usually lazy teacher in front of her with a concerned face. "I'm perfectly fine, Kakashi-sensei," she laid easily. Her teacher gave her a look, obviously not believing her. "If you need help, just come to me," he said and turned around.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Like she would do that. She was perfectly fine. She didn't need anyone.

/ suicide song /

Her dark thoughts didn't only hurt herself, but also those around her. Her attitude turned cold and she never went out with her friends anymore, losing them one after one. When Naruto left her, he cried, saying that if she decided to come back he would be there for her. Sakura didn't cry. She just stared at him coldly. _As if._

When she sat alone at lunch later Tenten approached her. "Are you alright?" she asked. Why did she ask that? Sakura didn't even know her that good. When she looked around she saw Naruto watching them sharply so she sighed and turned back to Tenten. "I'm fine," she turned around and wanted to walk away but Tenten grabbed her hand.

Tenten looked down and noticed the scars. Sakura pulled her hand back fast and walked away fast. "Where did you get those scars?!" Tenten asked. Sakura glanced back over her shoulders. "Cats," she answered.

/ suicide song /

Days turned black and white; nothing stood out, nothing made her smile. The only change in her dark routine would be the even darker Itachi. She walked towards him when she saw him sitting on his usual place, on the cough next to the lamp.

When she sat down next to him she started crying again. He took her in his arms, like always, and let her cry until it turned into soft sobs. "Foolish girls," he muttered, "We have to make an end to this suffering."

Sakura looked in Itachi's eyes and nodded.

/ suicide song /

He helped her prepare it all. "Do you have your letter ready?" he asked her softly. She nodded. "One for those people, one for my mom and," she swallowed heavily, "one for you." He looked up at her surprised. He knew he had been there for her for a long time, but he was the one helping her making an end to it. "Thank you for everything, Itachi," she said. She gave him a soft kiss, but Itachi couldn't reply it. He was too shocked. "Thank you," she repeated.

She put the rope around her neck and stood on the chair. "Go, now. I don't want you to see this," Sakura said to him with a shaking voice. Itachi just nodded, took his letter with him and turned around, walking towards the door. He opened it, but decided against it. He let the door fall shut again, but before he could say anything more he heard the chair fall and a loud crack.

He turned around to see her hanging there. His love.. His Sakura.. The one he helped killing…

He bit back a sob, but he couldn't hold it back. He broke down, fell on the floor and started crying, so loud the neighbours would have been able to hear it. "Sakura.." As if karma decided his fate her body turned slightly, but enough that he was able to see her face.

A small smiled graced her face…

/ suicide song /

She heard Itachi walking away and closed her eyes. It would all be over now.. Finally. She would be free. She heard him open the door and looked at his back once more. "Thank you," she said softly. "I love you," but she doubted that he would hear her. Good bye…

/ suicide song /

Mebuki stepped out of her car and walked to her house after a long day and opened the door, but then noticed that she didn't have to unlock the door. She frowned, Sakura always locked the door. She stepped inside and was hit by a sickeningly smell.

When she walked into the living room she dropped her bags, her mouth had fallen open, shocked by what she saw. She broke down crying, and fell to the floor. Her little girl….

/ suicide song /

When she looked around she saw that her daughter had left them letters. She crawled to the letter with 'mama' on it and opened it. When she started reading she cried even harder.

/ suicide song /

"I'm sorry Mama," she read. "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You were amazing.

It's just this world. It's horrible. Nobody had ever warned me that this world was full of so many sins.

The world turned cruel mama, so cruel. It turned black and white. Everything was the same and at the same time nothing was the same. It went darker and darker…"

/ suicide song /

"I didn't have a place here. I was misplaced. I had friends but my thoughts made them go away. I'm so sorry for not being there for them anymore. I'm sorry for not being there for you mama, even though you were almost never there. But everything's OK. You'll probably see me in 20 years. When you think it's your time you just have to close your eyes and smile. If you don't want to open your eyes again it's time."

/ suicide song /

"Everyone fights every day. But I couldn't anymore. I had to fight too much to survive it. I'm no fighter. I was weak from the start and I could only survive it for so long…

But don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

/ suicide song /

"You know those kids at school when I was younger and you still picked me up? They used to say that I wasn't someone to be dwelled on. So please, forget me. After a year, you'll forget me. Because that's what they used to tell me…

And they _**never**_ stopped saying that."

/ suicide song /

"Thank you mom, for everything, but I'm gone. I'm going to say hello to death.

Goodbye..."

/ suicide song /

Itachi had gone home 10 minutes before the time Sakura's mother would come home. He had finally stopped crying but he knew the traces of the tears were still on his face. When he got home, he just greeted his mother with a 'Hello' and walked up to his room. There he sat down on his bed, opening his letter. He breathed in deep and started reading.

"Dear Itachi,

I want to thank you for being there for me. When nobody was there for me, you were. Thank you for all those nights you let me cry in your arms, for those nights you made me laugh for the first time in weeks, but also for accepting my choice.

I'm sorry for hurting you so much. But remember, I'll never forget you."

/ suicide song /

"You're the only one locked in my heart, and you were the only one I showed my heard. I love you. Really. And I'll never forget you. Uchiha Itachi, I love you."

Reading became hard for Itachi. His tears troubled his sight and his voice cracked when he told himself what he read. He didn't know his mother was listening to him from the other side of the door. She had wanted to check up on him since he never acted like that, but had stopped herself from entering when she had heard him crying. Mikoto knew it was becoming too much for her eldest song so she entered his room.

He looked up, shocked that his mother was there, but Mikoto just smiled softly at him. She sat down next to him and hugged him, in the way only mothers can do to their sons. "Continue," she whispered softly in his ear.

"Please continue living, for me. You told me such amazing things about your family. Make them happy. Remember, I lost my fight, but I won't let you lose yours."

/ suicide song /

"I'm going to watch over you, from above the clouds. I'll find a way to make your life better than mine. I'm going to make you live a life I've wished for, but even better.

Remember, I love you,

Forever yours,

Sakura


End file.
